


A Chinese Culebra's Claim

by DT_920



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Blood and Gore, Culebras (From Dusk Till Dawn), F/M, Humor, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DT_920/pseuds/DT_920
Summary: Moving on with her brother instead of choosing the Gecko's, Kate Fuller never would have thought that her little brother would turn out to be more than she bargained for. And his beast is a whole lot more harder to satisfy than she could have imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting there on the bed in the motel room they had rented for the next couple of days, Kate Fuller watched as her brother unstrapped his swords from his back and rested them on the table. He was covered in blood. And, he was exhausted to the point of collapse. She could tell by the way he was slumped over and with the sun shining outside, only blocked by the tan curtains that lined the windows, she knew that all he wanted to do was get a shower and go to sleep. The same exact thing that she wanted to do. 

Both were drenched in their own blood. Covered in dust and clay. And a shower would do them both good. 

Climbing to her feet and strolling over to him, she grasped hold of his jacket and pulled it from his shoulders in a slow and gentle motion. "You need to wash off the blood." She whispered in a low voice, rubbing his shoulders. "Get a shower and then some sleep. I'll go look for a fresh pair of clothes for you." She added, resting her head against the mid of his back and wrapped her arms around his middle, remembering the fact that he was alive. Alive and well, thanks to Seth Gecko. 

"I need a shower?" She heard her brother muse, his hands grasping tightly to her own as he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of her heart beating. She was back alive. It was all he could think about and he was happy that she was with him instead of those trouble making Gecko's that had gotten them into this mess. "You're the one that needs a good washing." He chuckled, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the softness of her hand. "And a doctor." 

Pulling her hand away from his, Kate popped her brother in the stomach and giggled when he winced back into her. She could feel his muscles beneath his shirt ripple every time he took a breath. It surprised her. Almost like he had worked out his entire life. A perk of being a Culebra for the past two years. "Smart-ass." She mumbled, pulling away from him and taking a deep breath. 

He was right though. She was in dire need of a shower and both wrists stitched up thanks to that bitch of a queen who wore her skin like it was Halloween. She would need to find a doctor soon. Or else she would bleed out in the next couple of days or fall sick from an infection. And she didn't even want to consider the fact that Scott could turn her and she'd never have to worry about needing medicine or a doctor, ever again. 

Then it clicked. Scott had nearly been killed by the demons that Amaru had sent after them and he had lost a lot of blood. In other words, he would need to feed. 

Biting back a remark and sitting back on the bed, Kate chewed at her lower lip as she got lost in thought. There were a countless number of people in the motel. Some who wouldn't be missed if they had suddenly disappeared. Some who probably had it coming and who were in hiding from the law. Bad guys. Rapists. Murderers. They were the types that she had been told that Scott had been feeding on for the past seven months. 

They were in the middle of nowhere in Texas. He was pale and that worried Kate. If she didn't feed him soon or get him someone to feed from, she'd have a feeling that he'd go feral again like the first time he had been turned.

Coming to a decision, Kate looked up at him and patted the spot on the bed next to her, scooting over to make room for him as he gave her a questioning look. "Come here." She motioned, watching as he strolled over and plopped down onto the twin sized bed beside her. 

His eyes closed and his breathing grew deeper as he was nearly lulled into a deep sleep, only waking when Kate slapped his leg to wake him. "Don't go to sleep yet, you idiot." 

Opening his eyes and looking up at his big sister by one year, Scott groaned as he was forced to sit up. "Can't it wait?" He moaned out, his mind beginning to shut down into a hibernation like state as the sun climbed higher in the sky. He hadn't slept for the past four days, anxious to finally be able to free his sister from Amaru's grasp. And so, his body was beginning to make him regret not getting any sleep, no matter how little the amount was. 

"When was the last time you fed?" She blurted out, her eyes locking him in a gaze that would force him to answer in one way or another. 

He sighed, shifting a hand through his short hair that was caked in both blood and dirt, his shoulders slumping as he looked away and sat up. "Yesterday." He said, his memory growing hazy as his inner-clock ticked away. "Why?" 

"You're pale." 

"I did almost get devoured by those demons and that bitch did nearly kill me." He cut her off, not wanting to have this conversation at the moment. He didn't want to drag  her into his problems when she had just been freed from a 7 month imprisonment inside her own body. But with her shifting on the bed to where her back was turned to him and her hand reaching up to move her red hair to the side, he could feel his inner serpent stirring it's way to life, listening to the sound of her heart beating and the blood pumping through her veins. 

It was the sound that his inner beat was happy to hear. It was the one thing he craved more than anything since the minute he had turned. On top of everything else, it came from the one person he loved the most. "Kate..." He gulped, feeling his eyes changing into their Culebra like state as he tilted his head slightly to look at her neck more. 

"You losing a ton of blood and having your soul nearly sucked out, I would imagine that you'd be starving by now." Kate explained, keeping her back to him as she kept her body from trembling. "I don't need you going around and killing people until it's time to leave." 

"I can find a hooker or some dude that has it coming." He snapped, his mouth parting as he felt his fangs beginning to extend. Her scent was driving him crazy. And with her wrists bleeding and her scent mixing, it took every ounce of his control to keep from devouring her right then and there. 

"Just shut up and drink already. You can feed without turning me, right?" 

"Yeah." 

Feeling the bed beneath her move as he got closer, Kate felt his chest press against her back, causing her spine to tense. Her entire body went rigid as his breathing ghosted over her sensitive neck. He was holding back for her. And she could tell that he was having an inner battle with his inner beast that she knew he kept chained down and locked away within his mind. That same feral beast that had killed their father and had slain their friends from school.

In his own way, he was something of a warrior to the Culebra species. A Culebra that fought other Culebra's and who was willing to fight the queen of hell in order to protect his sister. 

"You're hesitating." She mumbled, knowing full well that he could hear her even if she had barely spoken the two words. 

"Because you're scared." Scott retorted back through his hunger like state, his lips nearly pressing against a pulse point on her neck. The sound was so loud and with her breath mixing with the sound of her heart beat, he could barely make out what was going on around them. 

"I've never been bitten Scott. So of course I'm going to be a little scared." She pouted, shuddering the moment she felt his lips connect with that one sensitive spot on the side of her neck. His lips were cold, causing her spine to tremble against him.

Tilting her head to the side so he could get a better angle at the place he wanted to bite, Scott slowly began to sink his fangs into her flesh and listened as her whimpers of pain sounded through the air. It was an agonizing feeling, he knew all too well. So in order to spare his sister the agony of having to sit there while he poked at a vein, he bit down hard and quick. 

Her gasp lasted for only a second before her body began to relax against him. The taste of copper and a sweet all too Kate taste washed over his tongue. Her blood was a delicacy that he would never share with any other Culebra or human alike. And her body? He would never let another man touch her. 

And the second he had sank his fangs into her, he knew that it was over for him and his beast. Her blood would be the only thing he craved and it would be the only kind that his beast would want. He was a goner. And so was the serpent. A slave to the very blood that coursed through her veins and made her Kate Fuller.

Every now and again, her body would jolt from the feeling of pain and pleasure combining with the two. And the more she pressed back into him, Scott couldn't help but wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer than ever.

By now, she was sitting in his lap and she could feel those same muscles from before, rippling beneath his flesh as he tightened his grip around her. Protective was an understatement for him now-a-days. So she wouldn't be surprised if he decided to eat her next boyfriend.

"Jianjun...?" She breathed, her hands grasping hold of his as he intertwined their fingers, letting her hold his hands as tightly as she needed to. At first, the pain had been like the time she had gotten shot by Carlito. But with every passing second, it had changed into something more.

Hearing his birthname slipping pass her lips, Scott's bite tightened around her pulse as he snapped his eye opens. 

He hummed against her pulse, sending a wave of something down Kate's spine that caused her to nearly release a moan that she kept tightly sealed and under lock and key. It was something that he had learned from Carlos when he was still under Carlito's wing. A way to please the person you feed from who was giving you their blood. The very thing that kept them alive.

After several minutes of feasting upon her blood, Scott finally pulled away from Kate's neck, his tongue lapping at the small drops of blood that slipped down her neck and nearly made contact with the black top that she wore. Another shudder took over his sister and he couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. "Something wrong, Kate?" He mused, resting his chin on her shoulder as blood dripped down from his lips to his chin, dropping onto Kate's pale chest that was revealed. 

She was short of breath. And with her leaning back against him like she was, he was surprised that she hadn't realized that she was clearly in his lap with their finger's intertwined like a couple and her breathing sounding like she had just had sex. 

If mates were a thing between the Culebra species, then he knew that he was a slave to his beast. 

Shaking her head and leaning her head back against him as much as she could, Kate could feel his body growing warmer by the second. He was becoming more alive and it was all thanks to the blood that she had offered up to him. "Nope." She whimpered, her voice cutting off the moment she felt his tongue brush against the bite once again. "Scott, what are you doing?" 

"Cleaning up the blood." Closing his eyes and letting his beast calm from the blood high, Scott tilted his head and looked at her. "Still want me to get a shower when you're so comfortable in my lap?" He teased. 

"Yes." Kate rolled her eyes and climbed off of his lap, yelping in surprise when she was pulled back down onto the bed. "Scott, let me up!" Kate whined when her brother tightened his grip on her, his arm draping over her stomach keeping her pinned down next to him. 

"Nah." Scott mumbled, his mind and body finally giving into sleep as he held onto Kate tightly. If she was wanting to get up and shower, then she was just going to have to wait until nightfall when he awoke. Until then, she was stuck on the small bed with him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a sip of the booze that her brother had brought back from raiding a room next door to theirs, Kate gave a slight wince when she felt the tiny needle thread through her skin. They hadn't been able to find a doctor to patch her up at the hotel. Only a first aid kit that had everything they needed to do it themselves. And since she was unable to do it herself, she had asked Scott to do it and he had agreed. 

At the moment, her wrist was in her brother's warm hand along with the needle and thread. It was the first time that he was stitching someone up. And yet, with every gentle stroke that he made, he was doing quite well for a first timer. 

"You okay?" Scott asked, his hand pausing right before the tip of the needle made contact with her skin, giving her a moment to catch her breath before he began the torture once again. Her face was scrunched up as if she was holding back the snappy remarks that she wanted to make due to the pain and he was surprised that she was keeping her lips tightly sealed. 

"Yeah," she breathed as she took another sip of the strong booze. "Just a little on edge." 

He scoffed and pushed the needle through her skin once more, listening as her breath hitched and her muscles tensed in his hand. "Why is that?" A smirk was gracing his lips and without looking up, he could tell that she was glaring down at him as he pulled a section of the cut closed. They were nearly done. A few more sections and the torment would be over and they wouldn't have to worry about her bleeding out everywhere. All they'd have to do was keep an eye on it for if an infection kicked in because they didn't have the necessary medicine to fight one if it did. 

"I don't trust you with a needle." She hissed, clenching her eyes closed as another section was closed. It felt like every time he got closer to a vein, the more painful it got. She had realized that when he had done her left wrist about 20 minutes ago. 

"Sorry." She heard him muse as he continued his work. 

"No you're not." 

He paused for a minute and looked up at her as if he was thinking before busting out in a small chuckle. "True." 

Rolling her eyes and remaining in place as he finished his little handy work on her wrist, Kate looked around the room and then back at her brother. The blood that had coated his wrists and neck from nearly being devoured by the horde of demons was gone. Most likely from a shower that he had taken before he had decided to wake her. "Can I ask you something?" She asked, her gaze avoiding his as she looked down at the work he was doing. 

"What is it?" Was the only thing he said before she continued. 

"When I found you that day in the alley, why did you attack Freddie instead of me?" His hand paused as her question hung in the air, the mood growing into one that made Kate's mind dance with all sorts of questions.

After several minutes of silence, Scott finally gave a sigh as he pulled his hands away from her wrist. "He shot you."

"To save you." She snapped, watching as he stood to put away the needle and thread he had used and to grab a thing of gauze to wrap around her wrists. "If it wasn't for him, you'd be dead by now." She continued only to be cut off by a wave of his hand. 

"You're my sister, Kate. I will attack or kill anyone that tries to harm you, again." He nearly yelled, his eyes locking onto hers as she stared up at him through tear filled eyes. "I will not allow you to die on me again. You understand?" 

"It wasn't me then. And it wasn't me when you freed her from that cage." 

"It was you. If I could free you from her, then that's all that mattered. And I wasn't going to let that damn Gecko, kill you with torture. And I wasn't going to let the Peacekeeper shoot you just so I could live." He added. "No one is taking you away from me." 

Standing up and pulling him into a hug, Kate wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and buried her head into his shoulder. She was the luckiest girl alive right then. If it wasn't for him, she would be dead. If he hadn't came into her life when he did, then she would most likely be in the belly of the Titty Twister as one of those feral Culebra's or worse. Yet, with the memory of her father being forcefully turned by Scott and her hand being the one to end him, she never would forget the torment that he had put her through. But she could put it to the side and lock it away with the key disposed of.

"Thank you." She whimpered into his neck, her tears finally breaking free and sliding down her cheeks to finally wet his jacket.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Scott held her tightly as he felt her body beginning to tremble in his hold, a telltale sign that she was sobbing. "For what?" 

"For being my brother and for coming into my life." She cried, tightening her hold on him as she squeezed her eyes shut. For once in her life, she was sure of one thing. She was never going to let go of his hand no matter how hard it would be to keep hold of it.

She was going to protect him with everything that she had. And thanks to the training that Brasa had put Amaru through while she was still wearing Kate's skin, she could defend herself now. She didn't need someone to save her in a fight anymore. She could finally protect Scott. And with the sword that she had used to protect him back in that town against the hordes that had tried to kill him, she would do just that. Even if it meant that she had to kill. Even if she had to turn into something less human. 

No Gecko and no Peacekeeper was going to stop her. 

"Don't thank me for that. Thank mom and dad." He said into her hair as he held her. His memories taking him back into the time that they had brought him home. The way Kate had reacted to finding out that the boy they had brought back was of a different origin. Him being Chinese had caused her to despise him for the first couple of years to the point to where she had them change his name to Scott. He didn't blame her.

Pulling away and wiping her eyes so that he couldn't see the tears that she had shed, Kate looked up at him. "I will." She smiled and looked around the room. "So who do I have to kill to get some food around here?" She teased, watching as his eyes lit up in pure amusement. She could tell that he was enjoying her new sense of humor. 

Before she had died, she had barely had one. Humor wasn't even in her vocabulary back then and she didn't even understand why it was needed. If anything, she just wasn't interested in it until now. 

"What do you wanna eat?" Looking at her as a smile pulled at the corner of his lips, Scott knew for a fact that he was going to enjoy this new and improved Kate Fuller. She could now tell a joke for once and that made him happy beyond belief.

"A cheeseburger sounds really good right now." She moaned, imagining the beef melting in her mouth and that cheesy taste just invading her taste buds. It all sounded good at the moment. And so did an ice cream cone. She had a craving for something sweet. And something salty. "Know of any places close by?" 

Thinking back to the convenient store that they had passed on the way to the hotel, the Asian Culebra came up with an idea. "Instead of a cheeseburger, how does a burrito sound right now?" For some odd reason, he had a taste for a certain type of burrito at the moment and there was nothing that his inner beast could do to stop him from getting one. He may have been a Culebra, but he did still have a human stomach that desired food. "And when we find a fast food place we get a cheeseburger then?" 

"Sounds like an idea." She mused, laughing as she sat on the bed and stretched her arms over her head. "I think that you still have a bit of that Mexican taste left in you." 

Scott rolled his eyes and threw the towel he had been using to clean his sister's wrist as he patched her up at her face, laughing when she pulled it away with a pout. "For your information, I would rather avoid anything and everything Mexican right now." He said bemusingly. 

"So you mean by blood or something American?" 

"Both!" 

Kate laughed at her brother and laid back on the bed, resting her head on the pillow that Scott had been using two hours earlier. "So are you going or should I?" She yawned and winced when she brought her hand to her mouth, smelling the alcohol from both the booze and antiseptic that still lingered on her hand. 

"I'll go. You need a shower." Grabbing the keys to the motorbike and leaving his swords on the table, Scott left the room, leaving his sister to shower in peace. Not only did he find a bottle of booze in the room he had raided, but he had found a duffle bag with some clean clothes in it. A couple of large shirts and a few pairs of jogger pants that he could fit. 


End file.
